Hey You, Pichu!
Hey You, Pichu! although similarly named is not a direct sequel to Hey You, Pikachu!. It is a Pokémon simulation game where the player raises and plays with various Baby pokemon for their owners, raising happiness levels until they evolve and can be returned. Story The game is set in the the town of Burbong it is unknown what country or region that Burbong is in. The game starts with you deciding whether you are a boy or girl and entering your name, it is followed by a clip. In the video clip your character goes into the local pokemon lab and asks the professor, Professor Willow for a pokemon. She tells the character that they are too young to be a trainer but they can still be a big help to her at the lab. Professor Willow hands the player a Pichu and tells her to take care of it and play with it. Throughout the story Professor Willow comes to the player handing them more baby pokemon. Gameplay There are two different types of baby pokemon, those who level up with experience and those who level up with happiness. To level up the happiness of a pokemon you play with it using the stylus to touch it and pet it. You can talk to it too, it recognizes five different words; It's own name, Food, Walk, Play, Drink. You have to feed the pokemon and give them water like Nintendogs. However you can buy food ingredients and chop up and mix up the food for the pokemon which can either make them happier or sadder depending on how it's made or you can buy it from the store pre-made. You take the pokemon for walks too, on these walks they may run into another pokemon, wild pokemon often litter the streets when you are on your walks, the baby pokemon who need experience to level up instinctively attack the wild pokemon, the other baby pokemon run faster to get away from the wild pokemon. You can buy a variety of toys to play with them, such as ribbons, dolls, cushions and other accessories. Some pokemon like some toys better than others. Pokemon Babies Happy *Azurill *Pichu *Budew - Day time only *Chingling - Night time only *Cleffa *Igglybuff *Togepi *Munchlax Level Up *Bonsly *Happiny *Elekid *Magby *Mantyke *Mime Jr. *Smoochum *Tyrogue *Wynaut Wild Pokemon *Ratata *Sentret *Zigzagoon *Bidoof *Pidgey *Hoot Hoot *Tailow *Starly Characters *'Player' *'Professor Willow' *'Trainers' - Various trainers give you their baby pokemon to raise. Trivia *Professor Willow is based of Professor Ivy from the Pokemon Anime *Professor Willow is the first female pokemon professor to appear in a Pokemon game so far. *Eevee was planned to be one of the babies but was scraped at the last minute in fear of backlash from fans. *One of the trainers that gives you a pokemon is Kris from Pokemon Iron and Amber. She gives you a Happiny. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Vined Category:Pokémon Games Category:2008 Category:Single Player Games Category:Simulation Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Pokémon (series)